Colored Hell
by LivingParadise
Summary: You are starting to attened Gakuen Hetalia or Hetalia High and are greeted by a mysterious Character!
1. First Meeting

Dark! Italy X Reader: Colored Hell Part 1

That same dream spun around in your mind. You stood in the rain surrounded by blood. Who killed these people? Why were they killed? You felt a gloved hand grab your waist. "I did it for you, Bella. I love you that much." The dark voice sang.

You shot up from your bed in cold sweat. Who was that? By the accent and choice of words they were Italian. Italy is too sweet to kill anyone so harshly. Romano…he'd never touch a gun.

You suddenly recalled a news line. "People Give In To Insanity!" Why had that crossed your mind? No matter. School started today, so you ran to get dressed.

You are going to attend the Gakuen Hetalia school with all the other countries. Being a human you won't quite understand the lessons from Germany or China. You bet Italy would try to make his lessons about girls and pasta while staring out with his closed eyes.

Your plaid uniform was a bit uncomfortable. Your phone rang twenty-five seconds after putting on your left shoe. You answered the call to hear Italy's soft "Ve~s". "Ciao [Name]! Ve~ We are picking you up today!" He sang sweetly.

"Why thank you." You replied smiling.

You put the phone in your pocket and scanned the room for your bag. When you found and picked it up a paper flew down to the wooden floor. "The newspaper?" you hummed picking it up curiously. You read the headline with wide eyes. "People Give In To Insanity!".

"Ve~ Hurry Bella!" Italy's voice called from behind your front door. You turned quickly and clumsily stumbled to the door. "Sorry Italia." You told the smiling country.

You followed Italy to Germany's white BMW and scooted into the passenger's seat. Italy hated it there. He was afraid he'd die if he sat there, so he kept a closed eyed watch on you.

When Germany's car screeched to a halt in the parking spot labeled "Ludwig" you saw a shadow move across the open entrance hall. "J-Japan?" you said aloud. Germany looked at you in a study like way. "Japan iz right zere." He pointed with his thick German accent. Sure enough Japan was staring into your window.

Your scream echoed through the car. Japan was smiling creepily at you, His eyes wide. Germany locked the doors and windows quickly. Japan brought his hand up and knocked on the widow softly.

Italy was in the back shivering madly when japan passed out. You looked back and forth between Germany and the now empty window. You looked at the locked door and reached out to the latch.

Germany stiffened as the latch clicked. You opened the door and Japan was shakily getting up. You stiffened quickly. "Ow. Oh! Konichiwa {Name}" he greeted in his confused tone. A paper hung from his blue vest and you snatched it quickly. "It's because I love you, Bella." The paper read.

"Are you ok Japan?" You asked trying to mask your fear.

"I believe so. Arigato {Name}." he bowed shakily.

Italy and Germany scooted out of the car slowly. You smiled and nodded. When you entered the hall for the entrance ceremony and looked around for any possible humans. You found none. Sighing, you made your way to the seat assigned to you.

The principal was a beautiful woman called Pangea. She must be like the mother Nation. Her hair was jet black and pulled into a loose pony tail. Her face was alit with a kind smile. She wore a loose dress suit that didn't hide the scars on her pale skin very well. In her hand she held a thick book titled "The World."

"Everyone, please quite down." She called sweetly through the little microphone on her pedestal. "Welcome to Gakuen Hetalia or Hetalia High as some call it. This school isn't very strict, but it was made for countries like you." She hummed.

'I'm not a country.' You though rudely. Miss Pangea looked at you and bent down to her microphone. "I understand we have a human in here, yes? Please stand Miss {Name}." she called. You stood slowly and attention flooded around you.

"[Name] is our human Honor Student. Please welcome her like she is any other country." Pangea ordered. That concluded the ceremony. Italy, Japan, and Germany caught up with you quickly. "That was the shortest Entrance Ceremony I've ever attended." You giggled.

You felt a soft hand touch yours and you looked back slowly. "Yes Italy?" you asked kindly. "Can I hold your hand, Bella?" he asked looking at his feet. "Yes." You answered. Why did you want to hold his hand so badly.

You waved off to the Axis as you studied your schedule. "First I have art class….my dorm number is 346….lunch is at noon….math a 3:57." You whispered memorizing the paper. You ran into something soft and looked up slowly. "I'm sorry Miss." Her Russian accent called.

The soft thing you ran into was the country's bust. "AHG! I'm sorry as well." You yelled bowing. Your skirt fluttered up and the males behind you watched in a perverted manner. You ran quickly, your eyes shut tight. "I can't take that!" you cried running. That had been the most embarrassing thing since you were four.

When you finished running you ended up in a very dark alley. "I see you made it, Bella." A dark voice called. Your eyes widened. "YOU!" you screamed fiercely. "What's wrong with me being here?" he asked.

He grabbed your waist swiftly and connected his lips to yours. Heat signified blush spreading across you face. You wanted to close your eyes and give in, but willed yourself to stay alert. He pulled himself closer to you, smushing your chest. He then forced his tongue in your mouth and felt for yours.

You tried to push away, but his grip was too tight. He ran his hand up and down your waist and to your bum. His hand moved in slow circles. Your face was now tomato red and he lifted you skirt.

His hand the found its way to your bare back and you shivered. 'Isn't this harassment…assault?" you asked yourself flooding your mind with questions. You didn't want it to stop for some reason, but pulled away and straightened your skirt.

"Ve~ What's the matter, Bella? Are you afraid of me?" he asked pulling a whip out of his belt and thrashing it on the ground.


	2. Stolen

Dark! Italy X Reader: Colored Hell Part Two

_"Ve~ what's the matter, Bella? Are you afraid of me?" he asked pulling a whip out of his belt and thrashing it on the ground._

Your eyes strained to see him. Your heart was pounding with fear and glee. "W-Who are you? Italy and R-Romano won't be h-happy one of their people is d-doing this!" you yelled trying to recollect your emotions.

Your first kiss had been forcefully taken from you by a mad man, as you called him. "Ve~ Bella, you really don't want to refuse me." He chuckled whipping the ground again.

You turned around and ran. You didn't look back at all. "Veee~ why must you choose this way, bella?" he asked softly, but loudly. You didn't answer. When the light hit you, your mind felt at ease. You looked around and spotted a clock. "AH! ART CLASS!" you yelled running down the hall.

-_Le Time Skip_-

You hit the sliding door with your hands roughly and threw the door open. "Sensei! I'm terribly sorry for being late! I ran into….someone." You yelled in panic. You felt as gloomy as hell and wanted to sit in a corner forever.

You were alerted by Italy's soft "Ve~s" and you turned around. "Veee~ sorry I'm late." He sang in his sweet sing-song Italian voice. You hurried to the seat near the window. Oh how you loved window views. You took a look at the art supplies in front of you to make out you soon to be art work.

"Ahem!" The teacher called. "Today we will be working on dreams and horrors." He chided again.

Dreams and horrors? You've had enough horrors for one day. You then uncontroablly picked up a paintbrush and dipped in in a black paint. You watched as your hands painted a black glove and a thin whip. No! This isn't what you want to see! Your hand then switched to gray and you painted the darkness around the glove.

Your [color] eyes enlarged and your hand again switched from gray to black. You painted a silhouette. Then you threw the brush down and stood up quickly. "No! I don't want to see you!" you cried tossing the canvas.

"Miss [Name]! Please be seated." The teacher ordered. You stood there in silence for a long time, then you firmly plopped down into your stool. Italy was watching with worry, but from him you felt bad vibes.

The bell rung about ten minutes after. "Miss [Name]! This painting is amazing!" the teacher shouted. Tears stung your eyes and you bowed a 'Thank you' to him and ran out of the room.

"I swear! If my next class has anything to do with _him_ I'm going to die." You whispered pulling out your schedule. Your next class was Physical Education. "Ve~ I'm watching you, bella." You heard.

You turned quickly. Your [length] [color] hair whipping with you. There you saw him. "I-Italy?" you stammered. "Veee~ I guess you can call me that." He hummed. "I-I don't want to see you! I hate you! H-how could you do t-that to me I-Italy!" you yelled in question.

"Ve? Heh, your quiet funny."

"I'M NOT MAKING A JOKE!"

"Yes you are."

"GET THE HELL AWAY!"

With that, you ran down the hall. As soon as you reached gym class your Coach ordered you to change. You made your way into the girls' locker room and gathered a pair of gym clothes.

Lucky for you the girls' locker room only had Hungary, Belarus, Taiwan, Vietnam, Ukraine, and Wales in it. You slipped on the gray t-shirt and blue shorts and hurried off.

"Welcome!" everyone yelled as you came into the gym. "Hello." You bowed trying not to make a scene. "Oh! I like her! She's a cutie." America whispered into Romano's ear. Romano looked up to examine you and smiled in a perverted way. You felt steamy and decided to kick him in the face which sent him flying.

All of the other male countries looked back at Romano and then to you. After five minutes of that they all stood and cheered "SHE'S HOT!". You hunched your shoulders and marched to your spot on the floor, grumbling.

Before you sat, you caught a glimpse of a shadow by the window. Italy rushed in quickly and grabbed you. "Veee~ Fratello, This girl is mine." He hummed in a disturbingly harsh voice.

"L-Let me go." You ordered. He only held you tighter then pulled his whip and lashed around with it. "Mine!" he yelled hitting America in the back.

"Fratello? Whats'a gotten into you!" Romano yelled rubbing his face. Italy shot a sharp glance in his direction the slapped him with the flat of a knife. Blood crept from Romano's face and he sat there stunned.

"She's mine." He grumbled, running out of the gym.

**Hey fans! It is I AdriElric1999 ! I am so glad you all like my story! I shall continue! I am also doing requests! Please go to my page and comment in my journal if you'd like one! I will not only do Country X Reader, but Anime Character X Reader!**

**Thanks! **


	3. Lovely Violence

"ITALY! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" you yelled at the thin Italian, who was swiftly running through the darkness. Your (h/c)(h/l) was whipping around frantically as the wind forced you back. "NO! If I-a let you go….the-a other men will-a get you and there will-a be nothing left for me!" he yelled, looking down at you with harsh brown orbs.

What had happened to the Italy you arrived to the school with? Why did he just….snap like this? Something wet hit your face as you looked up to see Italy's eyes becoming red and puffy. Crying? Why is he crying? Some sympathy emerged within you as a part of you forgave the Italian man, but yet…you couldn't forgive him at all. You remembered the knife he had hit his brother with a quickly searched for it. "Damn! Where does he keep things?: you growled so he couldn't hear or at least heard a muffle.

"(Name)? Shut up." Italy hissed as his eyes shone a deep purple like color. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU!?" you yelled in response. "WHERE IS THE ITALY I FIRST KNEW, HUH?! I HATE THIS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" you screamed as Italy stopped in front of a small darkened house. "Welcome, La mia principessa[1] ..." he chuckled as the door squealed.

"Italy? What is going on?" you whimpered. Italy smiled and opened the door wider. "Nessuno di vostra preoccupazione, bella."[2] He whispered. "You know I don't understand Italian that much!" you yelled, trying to force information out of him. The dark Italian only smiled and gave you a fragile push as you entered the dim-lit house.

The room was damp and had an iron stench like blood to it. "H-hey….I don't like this place." You gasped grabbing onto Italy's shoulder. "Well….You're going to….." he growled, shoving you off of him. "What do you mean?" you shivered as Italy's foot steps rung through the halls. You swiftly followed because you were so afraid of being alone, especially in a dark place like this one. Unknown and unwanted.

"Listen…(Name)…you're a beautiful ragazza and all, but…..stop breathing so heavily. The only thing to be afraid of….is me." He grunted evilly, shoving you onto the bed in a clouded room. "A-afraid? Of you? Italy?" you cried in question as the sound of a shirt coming off filled the room. "Bella…..take it off now." Italy ordered rudely. "You don't own me." You hissed, denying the order. "I will own in a second, bella. Now…REMOVE YOUR SHIRT!" he yelled, slapping your cheek.

You decided one slap was enough and quickly removed your top while thanking God you didn't forget your tank top this time. "(Name)…that too…and the bra." He growled lustfully. Your body reacted in a quick jerky movement as he removed the tank and the bra for you. "STOP IT! PERVERT!" you screamed, clawing at his hands.

"Now, now…behave like a good girl and shut up." Italy grinned, pulling you into a kiss. 'Damn it!' You thought. 'WHY!?' Italy was a good man, he and his brother always acting up like spoiled little kids making you giggle, but now…this guy had snapped, reminding you of the paper headline you'd seen this morning.

When you finally snapped out your thoughts, Italy had somehow magically removed your gym shorts leaving you in nothing but your underwear and he…was completely naked.

Italy leaned over and licked your ear, causing you to squeal. "S-stop." You demanded in a high pitched tone. " Ve~ Why, bella? Can't we both feel pleasured?" he asked with a dark grin. "Not in this way…..it's so wrong….." you sighed sadly. As much as you wanted to do it, you promised someone that you'd stay pure.

Just then you heard a familiar voice, "(NAAAAAAAAAAAME!) Where are you!? We'rr find you! I promise!" Japan…you felt so sad, but a burst of energy blasted through your throat and you screamed.

Italy didn't look pleased, so you quickly shoved your gym clothes back on and darted out the door of the small house and embraced the surprised Japan. "(N-name)…..p-prease get off." The Japanese boy begged. "I'm so sorry Japan. I was s-so scared." You cried, looking back to the house. The only thing you saw was and insane smile and one red eye.

"WHERE IS MY FRATELLO!?" Romano yelled as he ran up to you. Slowly, you pointed to Italy who was running at you with a whip. "NO! " you screeched as he lifted the whip. "ITARY-SAN!" Japan yelled. "Give her back!" Italy yelled as his whip wrapped around Japan's katana. Jealousy welled up inside Italy as he slammed Japan down. "Give. Her. Back." He demanded as Germany jumped in Italy's way. "The hell…..where'd you come from?" you growled. " Ze school." Germany hissed, watching Italy carefully.

"MOVE!" Italy ordered as Germany hit the ground as a bloody mess. Italy shadowed over you and your body only reacted to the one motion….

…..run.


End file.
